A Stormy Performance
by A Ship of Epic Proportions
Summary: Sometimes, admitting your feelings to a friend doesn't go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Hellloooo ! Author dude here! Due to booming response I will, in fact, continue to update this! Everypony seems so sad about this, and you were 'sposed to. However, I feel that reparations and such are in order. Who knows, they might get together...but no promises! ;)

A STORMY PERFORMANCE

Sometimes, admitting your feelings to a friend doesn't go as planned...

It was a somewhat overcast day as the mid-day shadows rolled across Ponyville, created by the clouds looming ever so close to them. One particular pony had a job to keep them away, and she was doing quite well, considering the circumstances. There was a scheduled shower to happen in 3 hours, but she'd been told to keep the skies clear for long enough so that the 10th annual Ponyvillian Talents(Mind the s!) Show could take place.  
>She was a little miffed, naturally, at not being able to participate; as it was pretty much the only grasp on fame she could hope to obtain any time soon. But, after a couple of reluctant arguments, she gave in.<p>

'At the very least, I can at least watch my friends,'

A particular Rainbow Dash thought. Only about 2 of them, however, were partaking in the event. The orange-ish mare by the name of "Applejack", and the Lavender unicorn mare by the name of "Twilight Sparkle". She'd known these 2 for years, and had a pretty good idea of what they might do. Twilight might show off a new spell, or disprove something using simple logic.  
>Applejack might show off some rope tricks; possibly show off her baking. It had been done before, and Rainbow'd seen it all, or so she thought. Something was to change that afternoon, whether for better or worse.<p>

Applejack was eccentrically excited about the show; she had something special planned. Not only would she blow the crowd away to earn first place, she'd finally get a little recognition from a certain special somepony. She'd put the past month into learning how to play the guitar, and now she could play circles around anypony pretty much anytime. She'd also quickly discovered that, despite its usual strictness, and required adherence to the beat and such, often, music could be more freeing and soul-feeding than she thought.

As of now, she milled around backstage of a small curtained set erected near the center of town, listening to the crowd's mumbling. She took another glance at the number taped onto her flank.  
>'27', it read. She was the very last performance of the day, and it seemed kind of fitting, considering what she had in mind. She spotted Twilight off in another end of the stage, practicing reciting a couple of words which seemed to have no effect on anything. Her number was '21', it seemed as though the friends were close to dead last.<br>The crowd began to clap as the first performer trotted out onto the stage, after a brief announcement. A few seconds after, the sound of a bunch of thuds came vibrating through the floor, followed by a disappointed "Oohhhh...".  
>About 10 more seconds later, the ashamed colt could be seen nearly galloping through the behind-the-scenes area, heading directly for the exit.<br>After a couple of minutes, Applejack decided it was about 30, number 20 went out. Twilight noticed her friend, whose eyes were darting from side to side. A few drops of sweat lined her forehead.

"Applejack? Are you nervous?" she inquired.

Applejack gave a quick little nod.  
>Twilight smiled a little anxiously herself.<p>

"Don't worry, I am too. This is just for fun, try to enjoy yourself! I'm sure everypony will love it."  
>she said, attempting to bolster her friend's usually infallible courage.<p>

"Ah...ah hope so." Applejack replied, swallowing nervously.

"I- oh, I'm up! Wish me luck!" Twilight called, heading quickly towards the maroon curtains.

Applejack hesitated about 30 seconds, but then peeked her head out of the curtains briefly. Twilight had the crowd entertained with brilliant effects, currently she was causing bright sparks to ricochet around, even spelling words and phrases. Applejack looked up as an errant spark trailed off, where she saw one face she'd hoped to see, yet wished she also wasn't there. Rainbow Dash was flying above them, occasionally kicking a cloud loose, or descending down to the crowd before taking right back off.  
>'Oh Celestia...I'm gonna screw this up!' she inwardly moaned. The time seemed to speed up, and she hardly noticed Twilight come back in, who was confident that she had it in the bag.<br>Eventually, she heard her number announced as the final performance. She uneasily glanced at the guitar slung on her back, and at Twilight, who gave her a reassuring smile.

Applejack took a deep breath, and pushed outside. There, she found about 70 pairs of eyes staring expectantly at her, wondering what she was about to do. Among such pairs were the violet-red eyes of Rainbow, who also wondered, since she'd never seen her friend with a guitar before. Off in the crowd, Applejack spotted Twilight, who was with Fluttershy and Rarity. Pinkie was randomly zipping around, but also had her eyes trained on Applejack.  
>Applejack approached the stool that sat in the center of the stage, and lowered the makeshift microphone stand a bit.<br>She spoke up nervously.

"Ah'd like to thank ya'll fer' comin', and especially one pony in the crowd right now, who is the pony I will dedicate this song here for."

Pinkie, a little out of place, called out,  
>"OOH! IS IT ME?", before being quickly silenced.<p>

Applejack rolled her eyes, heart pounding so hard she swore that everypony could hear it.  
>She instead sat onto the stool, unslung her guitar, and began strumming a lonely beginning, telling a wordless tale. Her head pounding, she let her nervousness and worries slip away, and began to sing in one of the best singing voices Ponyville had yet to hear.<p>

"Ah look at those apple seeds,  
>Each with their own special needs.<br>And ah know, that with time, everyone it feeds.  
>A small blur decides to catch my eye.<br>Ah look towards the sky, and see her;  
>Flying fast, soaring hard,<br>Zipping faster than a star.  
>Sky blue coat, rainbow mane,<br>Enchanting me with her name."

The vast majority of the crowd, by now, were swaying slowly in time with the song, similar to the way a bunch of teenagers would sway their lighters and such in the air at a concert.  
>However, a couple of ponies' reactions were different.<br>Rainbow Dash couldn't help, but to point a hoof at herself, and mouth the word "Me?" in confusion.  
>Pinkie kept bouncing around, and Fluttershy shrank back a little. She could somehow sense something in the air, though it may not express itself quite yet.<br>Applejack continued, oblivious to the crowd.

"With your head up in the clouds,  
>Boisterous and proud,<br>Ah know you don't see me for who ah am.  
>But sugarcube, ya' make me different,<br>Ya' make my head pound,  
>Ya' make my legs weak,<br>Ya' make my stomach leap into my throat,  
>Ya' make my heart fly."<p>

She opened her eyes finally, to see the crowd swaying. She knew that she had impressed the crowd, mostly...  
>She stole a glance upwards, in the form of a toss of her braided hair. She spotted Rainbow's confused reaction, but didn't catch much more.<p>

'Well, ah've set the stampede...might as well finish it.' she thought reluctantly.

"On that first day, the beginning; you might say,  
>Ah couldn't half believe it, Ah'd been hit with a strange feeling.<br>Ah listened to mah heart, and it told me,  
>Ah'd fallen head over hooves, in that word they call love.<br>To this day, ah still can't call it that...  
>it's more, like a gift from above.<p>

With your head up in the clouds,  
>Boisterous and proud,<br>Ah know you don't see me for who ah am.  
>But sugarcube, ya' make me different,<br>Ya' make my head pound,  
>Ya' make my legs weak,<br>Ya' make my stomach leap into my throat,  
>Ya' make my heart fly.<p>

You stood there, eyes darting side to side,  
>Daring anypony to challenge your stride.<br>Ah looked at ya' again, and said to mahself,  
>'You're on, beautiful!'"<p>

She now entered a slightly less musical tone.

"Now, of course, ah didn't SAY that;(a small chuckle here)  
>I kept it to mahself."<p>

She re-began the enchanting rhythm, becoming lost in the words.

"After that there race, ah gazed into your face.  
>Ah looked at yer' eyes, if only for a quick second.<br>Ah knew we was made for each otha', no doubt 'bout it.

With your head up in the clouds,  
>Boisterous and proud,<br>Ah know you don't see me for who ah am.  
>But sugarcube, ya' make me different,<br>Ya' make my head pound,  
>Ya' make my legs weak,<br>Ya' make my stomach leap into my throat,  
>Ya' make my heart fly."<p>

That time, she noted, the crowd had actually joined in singing. She smiled proudly, and began skillfully strumming a sequence of chords, in a rock-tempo-esque manner, in a way that slightly upset the beat, but held the crowd in the grips of music.  
>She began for the final time.<p>

"Get your pretty eyes up off the pavement,  
>Search the depths of your soul,<br>Look at the things you've done,  
>The things you didn't do.<br>Ask yourself, right now;  
>"Am I happy with what ah've done?"<br>All ah can tell you..."

She said, finally meeting Dash's gaze.

"...is that ah am."

The air echoed with the final notes, and suddenly exploded with a whole uproar of cheering. A couple of ponies in the next town over, far away, swore they heard something.

The five judges present off to a side glanced at each other for a quick discussion.  
>They waited a full 2 minutes for the cheering to quell before one spoke into a small microphone.<p>

"I think it's safe to say that we have an unanimous crowd favorite, and our winner!"

To this, the cheering was renewed, echoed by the booming of thunder just beyond Ponyville. Two fillies who looked as if they belonged in a fashion show trotted up, carrying a velvet cushion between them. On top of said cushion, rested a medium sized gilded trophy, emblazoned with the words, "Top Pony!".  
>She, proudly smiling, accepted the trophy, puffing out her chest in pride.<br>She glanced up, looking for Rainbow again, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
>-10 minutes later-<p>

Most of the Ponyvillians had gone back to whatever they were doing, leaving Applejack and the others to discuss, and they immediately jumped onto the topic of her performance. Pinkie was excitedly blabbering so quickly, not even Twilight could come close to understanding her. Fluttershy desperately wanted to say something, but she swore that there was palpable tension in the air, almost as if something was about to happen; though technically it already had.  
>Rarity was already asking questions, such as,<p>

"Applejack, darling, you said that you dedicated the song to somepony...who was it?"

Applejack, attempting to avoid the subject until she could talk to RD herself, replied with a,

"Well,ah can tell ya this: it ain't Pinkie, that much is obvious."

Twilight, being the inquisitive one, pressed on.

"But who is it? I don t really think it matters all that much if you tell us; it isn't like it s a secret...is it?"

Applejack took a breath, and was about to reply, when she spotted Dash off to the side.

"Hang on a second, everypony. Ah have somethin' to take care of."

She walked away from the group, and came up behind Dash, who was oblivious to her presence.  
>"Rainbow-" she began, before Dash flinched, and Applejack saw the preparatory muscles tense in her legs, and knew she was about to take off.<br>Applejack decided that, reluctant as she was, she had to do this. She quickly grabbed her friend by the tail, preventing her from escaping as she took off.

"Ah know you don t wanna talk about it, and neither do ah. But you may ve guessed it..."

Applejack began.  
>Rainbow sank to the ground, resigned.<p>

"I-I... I know." She finished, a slight, barely noticeable wavering of the voice creeping in.

"The song's good, and that's what makes this next part, well...hard. I don't do emotional stuff, so I'm just gonna tell you."

Rainbow continued.

"I suppose I should be flattered...I mean, you're one awesome pony, and you have quite a few tricks up your sleeves, kinda like the guitar, which I did NOT expect. But that's beside the point. Applejack, I... I think you may've, you know...mistaken me for the wrong sort of pony."

She continued, now feeling slight pity for her friend.

"I mean, I couldn t care less whether you re lesmarian, or even biquestrial...but I think you went a little too far there. I mean, it was a beautiful song and all, but it was kind of... weird how you threw me out there. It took me by surprise, is what I'm trying to say. Come to think of it, you probably planned on making it a-"

She was interrupted from her rambling by a single word.

"Go." Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"What'd I-"

Applejack glared angrily at her friend.

"Ah said go, go before ah do something else that ah regret!"

Rainbow opened her mouth, but from the look on her friend's face, filled with pain, regret, and loss, she thought better of it to keep her mouth shut. She took one last glance at her friend, and took off.

As if the clouds suddenly sensed the moment, a boom sounded right above the town. As the song had gone on, the clouds had gathered, and now they began to pour rain full force down. Once the weather began, though, there was no stopping it. Numerous ponies ran for cover, but Applejack simply sat there, hair becoming a soppy, tangled mess.  
>She glanced at the rainbow trail that her friend left behind. She felt as if all her emotion had left along with it. There was no Applejack anymore. Just a gaping, emotionless hole where she used to be.<p>

"Diligo est unus res , amicitia est alius.  
>Ver unus super ceterus quoque nunc , quod totus est lost. ( Love is one thing, friendship is another.<br>Spring one upon the other too soon, and all is lost. )"

The end? It's up to you! If you prefer to continue this, or even alter RD's reaction, let me know! I'd love to see other versions of this!


	2. Sunrise, Sunset, or Better Yet

**Sunrise, Sunset, or Better Yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Before I begin, I'd like to apologize deeply. For the large wait, for the poor editing in this chapter, and for the possibly 'deus ex machinma' ending. Anyways, reparations are made-but wait. I'm not done. Inspiration strikes like a lightning bolt, and I'm going even further with this-whether you want me to or not. <strong>

**I've been known to write 'sad' fictions on the internet, I like to invoke emotions. I, myself, couldn't help but feel a bit sad at this one until the end. So be warned. This isn't it. This is not a happy ending.**

**Back to your feature presentation.**

* * *

><p>It was frightening.<p>

She tumbled downwards, she had no way to stop herself. If she didn't find a way to get out of this soon, then...well, she didn't want to think about it.

She plummeted downwards, and an echoing, booming monster of a voice called, "You should have told the truth!" _...whatever the heck that meant._

She frantically tried to flap her wings, but they gave about as much lift as two cinderblocks. She squeezed her eyes tight as the ground rushed up beneath her, and-

Rainbow Dash bolted awake, gasping as the supposed impact caught up with her, before she realized that she was just fine.

She rubbed her head, moaning slightly-she _had_ hit her head on something. She looked to the side, realizing that she was on the floor near the side of her bed-she'd apparently rolled off her bed. It explained the now pounding sensation in her head, which matched the rapid pounding of her heart.

_Well_, she thought. _That was a pleasant dream..._

But, dreams aside, she had work, for once. And even with her skill, clearing all of the leftover clouds from last night could take a _while_.

Remembering last night made her stop._ There was something big that happened last night...what was it again?_

She stopped._ Oh yeah. **That.**_

The pegasus trotted outside, and hopped into the air, doing a quick dive before pulling up, and coming parallel to the ground.

_D'you think that was a little...you know, harsh?_ she asked herself uncertainly. _Maybe just, uh...a little. I should probably apologize or something._

She shrugged, and did a quick twirl around, and with that movement, headed towards the large countryside. The least she could do was apologize to her friend, since she hadn't had a chance since last night...it probably wouldn't take long.

* * *

><p>Dash flew over the large orchard, searching for any signs of Applejack. She wasn't that hard to find-an orange earth pony stood out rather conspicuously in an orchard of greens and reds. So all she had to do was find the odd color out.<p>

But soon, her brow grew lower with worry-the stetson-ed mare was nowhere to be seen. She was always working the fields, why not today? She always, always worked-she either was over in the planting fields, or...well, who knew what else she could be up to?

But, however, she did soon come across a familiar figure- a large red stallion, who moved about the orchard, pulling a cart behind him, the wheel making a slight creaking size.

_Perhaps he knows where she is,_ thought Dash, as she dove downwards towards the steadily moving figure.

"Hey, Mac!" she called, as she came to rest on the ground near the stallion, who paused, and looked at her questioningly. "D'you know where Applejack went?"

Big Mac stopped for a bit, tapping his chin, before replying, "Eeeyup. She's back at the north barn. Mentioned somethin' 'bout you,and grumbled about some sorta' guitar, and, uh, that's kinda it. Know anything about that?"

Dash's gaze met the ground,and she swallowed hard, before responding, "Yeah, I do."

Her vision became blurred as she gazed at the dirt, and the earth became slightly soaked with a few sudden drops of water from above.

"It's..." her voice cracked as she struggled to continue without stuttering. "It's kinda , um...my fault."

_Aw, pull it together! You're coming to apologize, and here you are, crying in the middle of an apple orchard! That isn't you, Dash! You aren't a crybaby dweeb!_

She heard Big Mac continue, seemly oblivious to her apparent sadness. She didn't catch much, but she was vaguely aware of a few questions. But she had had enough-she was getting out of there, and quickly-_Mac can have his answers later..._ she thought. _Preferably when I'm not...like this._

Within mere seconds, she arrived at the northernmost barn of the Acres-but it looked completely abandoned, run down. Obviously, it was hardly used anymore, there likely wasn't even much for storage in there. And to Dash, the place was downright creepy. But she had to do it-Applejack was her friend, and if she couldn't even do what she was supposed to, she felt absolutely horrible-especially since it'd been her fault, in a way.

The door swung open, revealing an actually surprising clear interior. All that remained on the clean (dirt can't get very clean, now can it?) floor was a few sacks, presumably to hold apples or crops, and a few bales of hay. But Applejack couldn't be heard, or seen-_if_ she was there.

Dash perked an ear up, listening-she didn't hear anything but her own heart beating loudly, and her own breath slightly echoing in the dampened air around her.

"A-Applejack?" she called, glancing around. Maybe she wasn't here, but she had to be sure. She stepped inside, looking to both sides of the door-nothing.

She frowned. It was as if the orange mare had simply disappeared overnight, like...entirely. The rainbow-maned pony shrugged dejectedly, trotting slowly back towards the door-when she heard it.

It was barely audible, but she heard a tiny sigh-and she was pretty sure that she hadn't made it. Confused, Dash walked back in, even going as far as to look up towards the rafters, see if she was up there. But nothing was up there, save for a few dust bunnies.

She passed a pile of hay bales, and as she looked down, she knew immediately who'd made the sound-none other than Applejack.

But to Dash, she didn't look like Applejack...

Her hat rest to the side of her, and she was curled up in a ball around it, and she had a vacant frown on her face. Her eyes were closed. She sure wasn't sleeping, because soon enough those eyes opened, and looked slowly up at Dash.

And then her expression slowly changed from vacant, to pure malicious intent.

"_You_," whispered Applejack malevolently. "I told ya'll to _go_. As in, _out of my life_."

Rainbow took a step back, frowning deeply. "That's...hurtful, Applejack. I-"

"_Hurtful?_" sneered the orange mare, lifting her head up. "Ya'll got the nerve to embarrass me right there in front of mah friends, and say that _ah'm_ hurtful? Just look at yerself!"

Dash did so-and found herself once again tearing up-she couldn't take much more of this 'emotions' game.

"Applejack, that's why I'm kinda' here...I haven't been entirely-" she paused, searching for the right word. But Applejack jumped right upon the hesitation like a hungry bear jumped upon its prey.

"What ain't you entirely been, then? I know it can t be a dreamsmasher, ya'll were one just yesterday, _remember_?

Rainbow took another step backwards, as the angry mare now advanced upon her with a fury worse than a thousand flaming suns.

"Ya'll have no need ta' be here, I got what ya' meant! You just wanna play yer' little game, thinkin' I'll respond nicely, then, _WHAM_!" she shouted, smacking a hoof into another right in front of Dash's face. "Ya'll take off, leavin' with me nothin' but laughter, one less friend, and a broken heart! Well guess what, toots?" she scowled, leaning closer to the frightened pegasus.

"It ain't. _Happenin_'. **_AGAIN!_**"

All Dash could do was stare tearfully into Applejack's own green eyes, which had a expression of pure...dislike, there wasn't any other way to say that. _I...I've lost her as a friend, too?_ Was all she could manage to think, before she just choked out an incomprehensible attempt at an apology, and flew out the door faster than Applejack could make a response.

What she left behind was more than a colorful trail. She'd also lost her pride, and her happiness.

Possibly worst, she'd potentially lost a friend...

* * *

><p>"Dashie! Daaashie! Open up! I have a surprise for you!"<p>

Pinkie frowned, after waiting for a few seconds. She knocked again on the door, as she slowly twirled around from the balloons tied around her waist. "Dash! Y'there?"

The door soon opened to reveal a rather red-eyed Dash, and Pinkie squealed. "Great! You're here! Let's go, the late pony doesn't get the oats!"

Dash frowned, sniffling. "Uh, what?"

The pink earth pony leaned closer to Dash, studying her with a critical eye, eventually remarking, "You don't look so good, what's up?"

Rainbow sighed, beginning with a reluctant "Well," before Pinkie interrupted yet again.

"Well, nothing that a party can t fix! Come on, let's go! Up up, and _awaaaayyy_!" she playfully shouted, drifting slowly away on her balloons. Dash followed Pinkie, wondering how she even managed to keep her course in the breeze that now swirled around them.

The pegasus vaguely listened as Pinkie rambled on about the party. "It's gonna be so fun! We have games, there's apple juice-"

_Apples. Applejack._

"-we're gonna try the mexican hat dance-"

_Hat. Like Applejack s._

"-and we might even have apple pie, thanks to-"

_Apple pie. Apples. APPLES. Applejack. Oh for pete's sake, snap out of it!_

"-and then Gummy will show us his new dance!"

_Dance. Applejack-OK, wait, what? What does Applejack have to do with dancing? Get the heck out of my mind, for Celestia's sake!_

But Dash attempted a smile. "That's, uh, great, Pinkie."

Pinkie smiled. "It is! Too bad Applejack isn't-"

She stopped as Dash finally burst out into sudden tears, for as far as Pinkie could see; she'd randomly decided to become a leaky faucet in midair.

The pink party-er stopped in her tracks. "What? Was it something I said? Ooh, it's my breath, isn't it? I knew I should've gone with mint, not candy-cane!"

Dash couldn't help but to chuckle. "No, Pinkie. Your breath is fine. It's just..."

She frowned. _Could_ she tell Pinkie? Her naivety was evident in humongous quantities, but her ability to keep secrets was immensely lacking. Then again, this was Pinkie she was talking about-she d find out sooner, or later. Sooner was more preferable.

"Well, Pinkie...you remember l-"

She stopped. Pinkie was gone.

"...that pony is more random than a donkey riding a unicycle... while _juggling_..." she muttered. "I 'spose I ll just have to go through with it myself...now, where's my paper..."

* * *

><p><em>Aaaany second now...I'm pretty sure I did use Fluttershy's handwriting...considering I asked to write it herself...she probably wouldn't come if she knew it was me.<em>

Rainbow sighed, as she waited in the tree. Both her head and heart ached, not to mention she was getting fidgety. Applejack should've gotten there about 10 minutes ago...from the looks of it, she probably wasn't coming.

But soon enough, Applejack _did_ rise over the crest of a hill, and Dash nearly forgot to get her attention as she passed under her.

"Hey. Applejack."

The mare spun at mention of her name, and squinted. "Ya'll again? You got some nerve comin' back...whaddya' want? I gotta' get back to work, sun's goin' down soon."

The pegasus sighed, hopping down from the tree. "Applejack...I'm..."

She lifted her head towards Applejack, of whom had a rather rude, but also inquisitive look plastered onto her features.

"I'm..._sorry_, OK?" she stammered. "There, I said it. I'm sorry for doing that with them around, I'm sorry for this entire thing, and I'm sorry for lying! Now please don't hate me!"

The country pony frowned. "Sorry don't cut it, Dash. Ya'll really did a number on me that night, and ah don't know if I can trust ya'.

But that was where Dash seized upon what she knew was true- "Not trust me? Applejack, I...I'd never do that to a friend! I'd never abandon one for no reason! Loyalty is kinda my gig, and I wouldn't give you up for nothin'!"

She paused, tears in her eyes. "...not for everything, either."

Applejack frowned, tapping a hoof to her chin. "Well," she began eventually. "I 'spose I can't argue with fancy logic like that. Ah accept yer apology, Dash."

The pegasus smiled an ecstatic grin, and rushed forward, engulfing the surprised Applejack in a tight bear hug.

"Ah can't...breathe..." the orange mare managed to gasp. Dash chuckled a bit, and released a bit of pressure.

"Sorry."

"'Sall right."

The sun slowly lowered itself into the horizon, looking all for the world as if bathing the area in a liquid golden aurora, and the two (once again) friends went their separate ways, and by the time the moon sank over the sky, all was quiet once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Half-Epilogue<strong>, **uh, 'thing'...**

"Well, I-Y'all-_what now?_"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? I said I was sorry for lying. I didn't wanna look stupid in front of the others, I thought you'd take the hint."

Applejack was absolutely astonished, and frankly, a little peeved. "Ya'll could've taken me off to the side or somethin' and said that, y'know! We could'a' avoided all of this shtick!"

Dash s expectant grin faded. "Speaking of shtick...you said again . This...this's happened before?"

The blonde-maned earth pony shrunk back a little. "T'aint nothin' big, but it _did_ happen...I hardly remember the nasty critter's name, and honestly, ah'm glad 'bout that one."

But soon, the young pegasus smiled excitedly. "Well? You still haven't answered my question yet!"

Applejack smiled back at the eager figure before her.

"I think ya'll know the answer to that one."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Illic est usquequaque a orior oriri ortus pro cado.<strong>"

* * *

><p><strong>R-E-V-I-E-W!<strong>


End file.
